


Strange beings

by sunglasses_at_night



Series: Strange Beings [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglasses_at_night/pseuds/sunglasses_at_night
Summary: The, Overwatch Recall message has been sent to all the active Overwatch agents but after a few days or weeks since the Recall message was sent Athena has detected some strange activity going on at the Horizon Lunar Colony asking Winston if he can Tracer can go investigate it however this leads them to make a shocking discovery.





	1. Activity

Watchpoint: Gibraltar, was one of the Overwatch bases around the globe this base was also well known due to Overwatch’s most famous agents being stationed here. Now a day’s the base is now abandoned since the Petras Act, but there was one former Overwatch agent who came back to the facility.

It has been a few days or maybe a week since Winston launched the Overwatch Recall despite the Petras Act stating that all Overwatch activity is deemed illegal but something had to be done about the recent events going on right now. He was making some adjustments to his barrier projector working out the bugs since the last time he used it which involved him stopping Reaper from trying too hack Athena and get access to the Overwatch agent’s known location. 

“Winston, do you remember the Horizon Lunar Colony?” Athena, asked the question made Winston chuckle.

“Heh, of course I remember that place Athena why do you bring that up?” Asked Winston looking over at the closest computer.

“It’s just that I have detected some activity going on at the colony I do not know if this is Talon activity or not but something has been going on there recently,” Athena explained Winston stopped and stared at Athena at the computer screen silently an uncertain expression appearing on his face at the same time.

“That’s strange… I thought for sure that the colony would be abandoned ever since…” Winston looked to the ground as a memory from a long time ago played in his head he quickly shook it off and looked back at Athena.

“Is there a way for me and Tracer to get onto the colony without getting detected? 

“You could try to sneak into the Lijiang Control Center in order too even get too Horizon since Lucheng is known for establishing the colony, but I must warn that you two need to be careful if you do decide to go due to the-,”

“The Petras Act deems all Overwatch activity illegal I know, I know,” Winston interrupted sighing looking away staying silent for a bit.

“But, we’ll be careful though I promise.” Smiled Winston, he climbed the tire swing too get too a platform and walked towards another computer sitting down in the tire chair. After sitting down he began typing on the computer’s keyboard causing a screen to appear showing a log screen of the Overwatch agent named Tracer. 

“Winston, love? Is everything alright?” Tracer asked since she was on the communication channel, Winston adjusted his glasses looking at the screen.

“Hey, Lena I was wondering if you were up for a little space adventure Athena has reported some strange activity going on at the Horizon Lunar Colony and she was wondering if we could check it out.”


	2. Strange Cat

“Whoa! This is the Horizon Lunar Colony!? It’s beautiful Winston!” Tracer gasped in amazement walking around the facility wanting to get a look at everything there is too see, Winston watched his friend run around the colony being excited about this however for Winston he really wasn’t too sure on coming back here and began walking down the corridor heading towards a room that meant so much to him. 

Winston entered a room with a large telescope after he entered the room he got a flashback of being here when he was younger he took off his glasses to stare at them moving his gaze at the large closed doors he out the glasses pack on after a few seconds stepping over to a large button on the ground and pushed it. Once after pressing the button the large doors slowly opened revealing a beautiful distance of the Earth.

Meanwhile Tracer was walking around the facility after seeing everything calling for Winston before she eventually got to the telescope room she stopped seeing Winston staring at the Earth and walked too his side being amazed by the breathtaking view of their home. 

“Is this what you felt like Winston? When you first looked at the earth from here?” Tracer asked looking at her friend, Winston blinked not even hearing Tracer come in since he was to distracted on remembering his past.

“Erm, uh y-yes heh sorry Tracer I was just uh… Thinking about something and I uh… I didn’t see you come in,” Winston said awkwardly looking side to side.

“It’s okay big guy no need to apologize,” Tracer responded smiling the two went back to staring at the Earth in front of them with Tracer still being amazed by the breathtaking view Winston was about to speak until strange sounds coming from the facility made both him and Tracer look at the direction the noise was coming from. Tracer got out her dual pistols and blinked off leaving Winston to catch up with her.

She skidded to a halt aiming her dual pistols in front of a room where the noise was coming from and slowly stepped in looking side to side wondering who could be invading the colony the noise was closer this time and run towards the source aiming her dual pistols. However, she backed up in surprised seeing a human-sized cat-like machine trying to rip apart a control panel the cat stopped slowly looking over at Tracer snarling hearing her footsteps.

The cat crouched down and pounced at Tracer who blinked out of the way just in time, Winston came over looking at Tracer in confusion wondering what was going on before he noticed the robot cat step out of the room snarling at the two of them.

“Is this some sort of Omnic cat…?” Winston asked in a confused tone not knowing what to make of this creature.

“Don’t think so because as far as I’m sure Omics don’t have that strange symbol on them,” Tracer pointed put pointing to an insignia on the cat. The cat pounced on the off-guard Winston pinning him to the ground hissing Tracer quickly began shooting the robot beast making it yowl in pain and snarl at her Tracer made a smile cheekily before noticing some drops of strange blue liquid start to leak out of the cat.

Seeing the cat distracted Winston smacked it off causing it to go flying and hit the wall landing on the ground it slowly got up and looked over at Tracer and Winston who were reading their weapons in case the strange machine wanted to continue fighting the three had a stare down with each other Tracer was wondering who was gonna make the first move. The cat hissed at them and ran off quickly Tracer tried to chase after it but was stopped by Winston putting one hand in front of her.

“Winston… Do you know what that thing was?” Asked a curious Tracer watching her friend stare at the direction the robot cat ran off in seeing it left a trail of strange blue liquid.

“One thing for sure that this isn’t an Omnic I’m gonna have Athena try too analyze this blue liquid,” Winston stated Tracer nodded her head in understanding putting away her dual pistols since there seemed to be no more threats as far as she knew. Outside, meanwhile, the robot cat watched them from one of the windows snarling before running off too what seemed to be a figure that was taller than the cat.


	3. Cheetor in Numbani

A day after the encounter with the robot cat on Horizon Lunar Colony, Winston was studying the sample of the blue liquid that bled from the cat when Tracer shot it he stared at the data on one of the computer screens rubbing his chin finding the results interesting.

“Winston, I don’t think that this robot cat creature you and Tracer found isn’t something ordinary looking at the data results for this blue liquid that you said came out of the cat I’m guessing that this might be something… Alienish.” Spoke Athena Winston chuckled at the alien nonsense.

“Oh, Athena there’s no way it could be aliens I’m sure there’s a reasonable scientific explanation for this.” Responded Winston typing on the computer’s keyboard to do some research on one of the other computer screens a news broadcast was currently being played that showed an image of a robotic cheetah, Athena made the image pop up on the main computer screen Winston was trying to use.

“There have been reports of this robotic cheetah in Numbani, do you think it could be related to the robot cat you and Tracer saw?” Athena asked meanwhile in the Numbani area the said robot cheetah was running around the streets citizens quickly got out of its way being confused and a bit frightened of the sudden appearance.

“Man, this place is so cool!” The cheetah spoke glancing around the town square of Numbani a four-legged robot walked up to the cheetah he tilted his head in confusion looking the robot up and down. 

“What kind of animal are you supposed to be? A horse? Or some horse subspecies? Or… Anything??” He asked in a confused tone.

“Excuse me, but I’m going too have too politely ask you to stop running around the city it’s just that you seem to be scaring the residents here and I don’t want any harm to come to the citizen’s if you don’t slow down and look where you're going.” The robot politely asked.

“Hey! I haven’t run into anything! Well… Not yet at least, but that’s not the point I know where I’m going!” Argued the cheetah.

“Please, I don’t wish to bring violence into this if you continue to resist.” The robot pleaded with the cheetah slowly lifting up her left arm that had an automatic projectile cannon mounted too it the sight of it made the cheetah back up suddenly transforming into a taller robot. Some citizen’s fled from the area while others hid behind cars at the sight of the cheetah turning into another form the robot was not scared of the new form however she was interested. 

“Curious… I don’t think I know any Omnic that can change their size and appearance…” 

“Omnic? I’m not an Omnic I’m a Maximal! My name is Cheetor!” The giant robot said an unamused expression appearing on his face.

“Oh, my apologize I have never heard of a Maximal before I am the new OR15 defense system but Efi and others call me Orisa.”

“I’ll think I’ll just stick to Orisa it suits you too,” Cheetor smile his mechanical tail flicking side to side watching Orisa spin in a mini circle and sat down having a happy expression on her face he decided to join her and sat down in front of her.

“Are there any other Maximal’s like you?” Orisa asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

“Heh, you bet! Sadly, there’s only a few of us left as far as I’m aware but trust me there was more of us back than! We’re basically like Autobots but unlike Autobot’s, we turn into animals it’s pretty cool trust me!” Cheetor explained happily not noticing Tracer blinking into the scene and stopped to watch the two have a conversation. 

“What are Autobots if you don’t mind explaining?” Orisa asked in a confused tone before quickly noticing Tracer watching them.

“Ah, hello there Lena! Do you mind to come to join me and Cheetor? We're having a conversation about Maximals and Autobots!” Orisa offered happily, Tracer smiled walking over to them and sat down.

“Cheetor, this is Lena Oxton she also uses to go by the codename Tracer when she was in Overwatch according to what Efi has told me,” Orisa introduced as Tracer waved at Cheetor smiling. 

“Nice to meet ya, so anyway to answer your question basically the Autobots are Cybertronians who can turn into cars, planes, boats any vehicle you can think of but there’s also a group that can turn into dinosaurs we basically call them the Dinobot’s-,” 

“Sorry to interrupt love but what are Cybertronians?” Tracer asked after she interrupted Cheetor’s simple explanation of what Autobots are too Orisa.

“Too out it simple we’re from a planet far away that’s called Cybertron however thanks to a war that the Decepticons started the planet stopped producing Energon which is what keeps us alive, so Optimus Prime decided we should leave Cybertron and that’s why we’re here I guess and we’re called Cybertronians because we’re from Cybertron does that make sense?” Cheetor asked Tracer slowly shook her head not seeming to sort of understand anything he said.

“Yeah, this probably is confusing too you guys on Earth hopefully it’ll make sense if you encounter the Decepticons or Optimus Prime himself!” 

“Decepticon’s…?” Tracer seemed to be more and more confused Cheetor was about to speak to try and answer her question before stopped and began talking like someone who was put of Orisa and Tracer’s visible range after Cheetor began talking he looked back at the two.

“I’d love to answer your question, but I’m afraid I have to leave it was nice to meet you two though!” Cheetor smiled happily transforming back into his cheetah form and took off quickly, Tracer watched thinking too herself as she stood up. 

“As much I’d like to stay Orisa but I’m afraid I’m gonna have to leave and talk about this with Winston if that’s alright with you,” Tracer explained Orisa nodded her head in understanding happily.

“That is completely fine! It was nice talking to you and Cheetor! I hope I get to see you again!” Said Orisa happily as Tracer began running off into the distance on top of one of the buildings a large robotic bird was watching them its red eyes glowing before flew off into the sky.


	4. The Widow Thief

It was a quiet night meanwhile in the Ilios Ruin’s as the full moon in the sky shined it’s light down on the ruin’s a shadow of a person was seen leaping pillar to pillar with a grappling hook before they landed down on the ground, stepping into the light revealed a woman with a long purple pony-tail and a light purplish-blue skin tone in her hands was sniper rifle she looked about side to side before activated the visor on her head.

Her visor detected something that was located in one of the temple’s she shot her grappling hook at a structure and swung herself forward while landing skillfully on the ground.

“Widowmaker, have you found that artifact yet?” Asked a voice on her communicator.

“I have just spotted it I am already in pursuit,” Widowmaker answered while she began dashing off towards the temple, Widowmaker jumped onto another pillar when she reached her destination the temple was in ruins with vines almost covering the walls of the entrance she suddenly turned around though as if she heard a noise, but it looked like she was the only one here.

A suspicious expression appeared on her face knowing that someone was following her, but she leaped off the pillar landing in front of the temple’s entrance Widowmaker gazed upon the temple before her and stepped into it without hesitation before her eyes was a hallway with what seemed to be ancient drawing’s on the tale that seemed to be telling some tale it didn’t seem to interest her since she walked past them heading towards a pedestal that held a scepter with a glowing blue crystal.

She picked up the scepter and stared at the blue crystal with an emotionless gaze before suddenly in the blink of an eye a streak of blue zipped past her taking the scepter.

“Sorry to crash your party love but I’m afraid this artifact doesn’t belong to you.” Spoke a cheeky voice Widowmaker turned around seeing Tracer at the temple entrance holding the scepter in her hands as well as giving Widowmaker a cheeky smile.

“Now, I gotta ask love why would Talon be interested in stealing this?” She asked but got no answer as Widowmaker charged towards her reaching one arm to try and take the scepter Tracer quickly blinked out of the way and began running off.

“What’s going on? Have you retrieved the artifact?”

“Everything is going fine Reaper I’m just dealing with an annoying pest,” Widowmaker responded and began to run after Tracer she skidded to a halt thinking that she was far away from Widowmaker and began walking at a normal pace.

“Tracer here I caught that Widowmaker trying to take this strange scepter from one of the temple’s in Ilios thankfully I was there just at the right time before she could have gotten away with it, but I’m still wondering on why Talon would even be interested in this...” Tracer spoke into a communicator while wondering about Talon’s plan as she examined the scepter.

“One thing I can say though, Winston is that the crystal on it is the same color of the blue liquid that robot cat left a trail of back at Horizon.” She added.

“Really now? Do you think you can deliver the scepter to me, so I can investigate it?” Winston asked on the communicator.

“Sure thing buddy! I’ll be there as fast as I can!” Tracer nodded happily until Widowmaker swooped in kicking Tracer in the face causing her to fall onto the ground dropping the scepter she walked over smirking down at Tracer as she picked up the scepter.

“I’m quite surprised that you’ve managed to let you’re guard down that easily.” She spat while Tracer slowly got up rubbing her face where Widowmaker kicked her.

“Now if you’ll excuse me I’d best be on my way.”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Tracer shouted getting out her dual pistols as she tried to dash towards Widowmaker before collapsed on the ground after being hit by something behind Tracer was a person dressed in a black cloak and wore a mask to hide his face he watched Tracer fall onto the ground unconsciously and looked back at Widowmaker.

“I didn’t need help.” Was all she said before she turned around walking off.

“Clearly you did.” He said picking up a shotgun that was seemed to be used to knock Tracer out and proceeded to follow Widowmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry that no transformer character appear's in this chapter i didn't know who to add and i kind of made some thing's up as i went along but don't worry i'll try to make that scepter mean something in future chapters so forgive me for this not being my best dskhgd


	5. Chapter 5

“You alright?” Asked a faint voice, Tracer opened her eyes seeing herself still in the Ilios ruins she looked about before got up placing one hand on her head.

“What... Happened?” She asked until backing up noticing another one of Cybertronian’s the Cybertronian was crouched down staring at Tracer in confusion.

“I’m Smokescreen, I was on a mission to find an this Energon source that Ratchet detected, but when I arrived I just saw you and those two people taking off in this aircraft,” Smokescreen explained upon hearing the mention of two people taking off Tracer’s eyes widen in realization. 

“Winston! I have some bad new’s Talon took off with that scepter I’m guessing they took it when I was knocked out,” Tracer informed into her communicator while Smokescreen watched and stood up noticing the temple.

“Hey, that look’s like the place where that energon signal got detected.” He pointed out pointing to the temple looking down at Tracer who looked over at him in confusion and turned her head to the temple.

“That’s the temple where Talon stole that scepter it had this... Strange blue glowing crystal on it the color looked similar to that blue liquid that robot cat bled when me and Winston fought it back on Horizon Lunar Colony,” Tracer spoke turning to fully face the temple.

“Wait what!? A robot cat that bled blue liquid? Blue crystal?” Smokescreen asked in a shocked voice. 

“Yeah, why do you know this cat?”

“The robot cat you and your friend fought is called Ravage, he’s a Decepticon that works alongside Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy and Laserbeak and that blue liquid he bled is called Energon which is pretty much what we need to survive... Do you think that crystal that was on that scepter those Talon people stole was raw Energon?” Smokescreen asked with a concerned expression appearing on his face when he was talking, Tracer looked away wondering.

“Maybe? I’m not sure me and Winston don’t really know much about this Cybertronian stuff,” Tracer shrugged looking up at Smokescreen.

“If it I’m thinking is true then the real question is why would those Talon guy’s want with raw Energon? Are they working with the Decepticons? ...Oh, I hope not.”

“Uh... Just asking love, but what are the Decepticon’s? I asked this person named Cheetor, but he didn’t really answer me.” Tracer asked tilting her head in confusion hoping Smokescreen would answer.

“The, Decepticon’s are an evil race of Cybertronian’s who are led by Megatron a long time ago back on Cybertron they declared war on the Autobot’s they are ruthless, savage and kill any Autobot that stands in their way I’m worried that the Decepticon’s could be working with those Talon people.” Explained Smokescreen with an uncertain tone of voice.

“My goodness... This all sounds very serious I need to tell, Winston about this! Do you wanna come? Maybe you can tell us how we can help to stop this,” Tracer offered upon being asked that Smokescreen thought for a moment not knowing if he should say yes or no, Tracer could tell as she gave a small smile.

“Don’t worry you don’t have to come along love I was just wondering that is all.” She said before quickly taking off leaving a trail of a blue streak, Smokescreen backed up blinking in surprise seeing that he looked back at the temple and stomped towards it inspecting it meanwhile in the distance a cyborg with glowing green accents was watching all this unfold before he turned around and leaped off into the night silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i'm sorry if smokescreen seemed out of character (actually i'm sorry if i'm writing all of these characters out of character dskfhkdfs) but overall i'm pretty happy with how this whole fic is turning out (not to mention while writing this i just noticed that i'm semi-improving and that's a good thing)


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks’s had passed since the event’s that took place between Tracer and Widowmaker an Ilios, but on the other side of the world a blackish-grayish vehicle was driving in an unknown area that almost seemed like it was in the middle of nowhere, the floating vehicle stopped as the driver side opened revealing a girl with brown hair with a long pony-tail stepping out of the vehicle placing her hand over her eyes to shield them from the bright sunlight.

She stepped onto the ground scanning the area with a confused expression and looked over at an old man with a scar on his eye who stepped out of the vehicle as well.

“Uh, Reinhardt why did we came here again?” She asked moving her arm to her side.

“I have been hearing rumor’s recently of some mechanical monster’s have been sighted around this area and I wouldn’t mind having a nice fight with those beasts!” Reinhardt laughed walking towards, Brigitte’s side she rolled her eyes shaking her head with a small smile.

“Mechanical monster’s? Reinhardt, I don’t think those exist and even if they did I’d doubt they’d be out here in the middle of nowhere or something common let’s head back to the-,” As she was speaking walking back towards the vehicle the ground began to shake almost like an earthquake was happening but then they both quickly heard the sound’s of something stomping near they looked overseeing a massive robotic Triceratops charge into a rock pillar the strength of this robotic beast caused the pillar to break apart. 

Brigitte was in shocked since she hasn’t seen something like this before her focus shifted to Reinhardt as he laughed patting Brigitte on the back pointing to the robotic dinosaur.

“Well, would you like at that Brigitte! Look’s like mechanical robotic beast exist after all eh?” Reinhardt chuckled while Brigitte smiled a bit folding her arms watching him walk up to this mechanical beast which quickly looked at him silently.

“Hello, there! I am Reinhardt a former member of the crusader’s and of course a former agent of Overwatch! Me and Brigitte have been hearing rumor’s about mechanical beasts being sighted here and I’m guessing that’s you? Well, then! How about we both have a brawl?” The foolish former crusader asked.

“Mechanical beasts? I think you’re confused, strange creature I’m a Dinobot call me Slag me and others Dinobot's are just out here because we got separated from Autobot’s but then again Grimlock like’s it here since no Autobot can tell us what to do,” Slag spoke and explained, of course, him suddenly speaking caught Brigitte and Reinhardt off guard Brigitte walked over to Slag curiously.

“Dinobot’s?” She asked in confusion.

“We called Dinobot’s because we’re a special race of Autobot’s that turn into Earth creature’s called dinosaur’s Snarl thinks there’s more of us but me and Grimlock don’t believe him.” He explained more laying down his tail sliding across the ground.

“Have you guy’s checked if there were really more of you?” Brigitte asked being even more confused than ever.

“Can’t be bothered.” Was all Slag responded laying his head down on the ground getting ready to sleep but then raised his head hearing more stomping as a massive robotic tyrannosaurs rex stomped over Brigitte was just more amazed as ever while Reinhardt was confused trying his best to understand what Slag explained.

“Slag find’s strange Earth creatures?” The tyrannosaurs rex asked Brigitte waved happily smile. “I am Brigitte and that’s Reinhardt I’m guessing your another member of the Dinobot’s right?” She asked.

“Me, Grimlock leader of Dinobot’s,” Grimlock answered Reinhardt leaned over to Brigitte and whispered. “I’m starting to think that they’re not really the best at speaking.” He whispered this made Brigitte put a hand on her chin thinking before snapping her finger’s getting an idea.

“I’ve got an idea! How about you Dinobot’s come back with me and Reinhardt and we’ll take you to my papa’s workshop! There I can maybe try and help you guy’s find the Autobot’s and probably help find out if there are other Dinobot’s!” Brigitte offered happily Slag and Grimlock looked at each other to talk about if they should or not.

“Do, Dinobot’s have choice?” Slag asked with Grimlock staring at Slag silently before somehow shrugged his tiny arm’s turning his head to Brigitte who was waiting patiently for an answer.

“Dinobot’s go with Earth creature we trust you,” Grimlock answered Reinhardt looked over in surprised at the fact that they already trust them even though they just met eventually three other members of the Dinobot’s stomped over curious what was going on.

“Great! Just follow us since I don’t think you guy’s can fit in the van,” Brigitte said walking towards the vehicle with Reinhardt following after her giving her a bit of a concerned look.

“Erm, Brigitte you sure Torbjorn will be alright with this? He might think that they might be dangerous Omnic’s or something...”

“Oh, relax Reinhardt it’ll be fine I promise! Plus he has Bastion there so it be nice for him to have some friend’s to talk to.” She replied getting back into the driver side closing the door Reinhardt climbed into the other side he looked at the mirror seeing the Dinobot’s just standing behind still a bit unsure of this idea as Brigitte started up the van and drove off with the Dinobot’s following behind.

“Besides what could go wrong?” She joked as they were driving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while i was more focused on other thing's not to mention i didn't know what i should do for the next chapter also my apologizes if i wrote everyone out of character since it was hard for me to come up with ideas but anyway i hope you guys enjoy


	7. Deadlock's Encounter.

The bright morning sun was rising over the horizon it’s heat already starting to blast away the cold that the night brought sun ray’s shined through the rocks and mountains that were all over the Route 66 area, Ashe sat on top of a boulder watching the sunrise her Onmic friend B.O.B was holding the boulder up which allowed Ashe to get a great view of the horizon. When she was done she aimed her shotgun in the air shooting it signaling B.O.B to put the boulder down onto the ground. 

“Alrighty B.O.B let’s wake up the rest of the crew I got a big heist planned today hopefully that darn blasted McCree doesn’t show up to ruin it like he did with the train heist.” Spoke the leader of the Deadlock Gang as she walked through the road B.O.B started following her along everything was almost quiet except for the sounds of the occasional bird chirp the two went a few minutes without talking until Ashe started to speak. 

“You know B.O.B I’ve been hearing all these crazy reports of robot’s or Omnic’s whatever they are that can turn into planes, cars, etc What a lot of hooh-haah people can come up with right?” She started the conversation with.

“I mean really robot’s that can turn into stuff? I wanna see it to believe it! Those pictures that they show on the news is probably just edited photos while those videos can be just CGI or whatever my point is it’s just stuff for the media to talk about.” She kept talking while B.O.B continued to follow after her staring at her blinking.

“But, if those things were real I’d love to have one that turns into a bike since I could use a new one after McCree decided to take off with mine!” Ashe gritted her teeth growling still being mad about that while Ashe was having her conversation the two walked past a red Porsche 924 Turbo vehicle that had horns on the front of its hood as they were walking past it B.O.B looked over at the vehicle he noticed a strange symbol on it he stopped wanting to investigate but Ashe calling for him preventing the Omnic from doing so. 

The two entered the base for the Deadlock Gang, Ashe grabbed a chair dragging it towards the center of the base then sat down on it resting her arms on the back of the chair she took off her hat placing it on her shotgun as she began to pun it around.

“B.O.B can ya do me a little favor and wake up those morons?” She asked B.O.B nodded his head walking off before a few seconds later he came back dragging the other members of the gang before throwing them in front of Ashe causing them to wake up with a fright not expecting to be thrown.

“Well, good morning sleeping beauty's” Greeted Ashe putting her hat back on her head. 

“Ashe it’s like 6 AM in the morning.” Spoke one of the Deadlock Members.

“Yeah, and? We gotta be up nice and early for this next heist I planned out.” She responded getting off the chair one of the members held up their hand Ashe looked at them wondering what they had to say.

“...Are we going to Disney World finally?” The member asked. 

“For the last time, we’re not going to Disney World! If I was taking us on any kind of trip it would be Paris! Because I would love to get my hand on those painting’s they have in that art museum.” When Ashe denied the Disney World question all of the members began groaning causing their leader to give them a light glare.

“Hey, I’m sticking to my word no Disney World trips.” She folded her arms another member raised their arms making Ashe facepalm.

“What is it?”

“Are we getting a puppy?” He asked which got all the other members excited. 

“Okay, you know what if we do this heist well I’m going to get us a puppy does that sound good?” Ashe asked which got the members even more excited another member ran up to Ashe from behind in a frantic motion she quickly turned around aiming her gun at him thinking it was an intruder but when she saw it was another member she placed her weapon away.

“Any news?” She asked.

“Uhh, some red vehicle started driving towards our hideout! There was no driver in it I swear so I ran off to tell you!” He explained his voice sounding panicked this made Ashe laugh not believing him.

“Look, Boss, I swear to god that car had no driver in it I can prove it to you come with me!” He took off quickly Ashed rolled her eyes following after the member the two went outside of the base seeing the same red vehicle that she walked past on her walk outside with its engine running thinking it was someone playing a prank she folded her arms.

“Whoever you are I ain’t impress by this if you don’t want any trouble with us I’d suggest turning tail and run along now unless you’re looking for a fight.” She said loading up her weapon no response was heard just the sound of an engine running an annoyed glare appeared on Ashe’s face she started to walk towards it readying her shotgun. 

“I don’t think I made myself clear… Leave or- What the?” She looked into the window seeing there was no driver in the car. 

She stood up straight backing away from the vehicle looking around the area thinking the owner of the vehicle left it on and hid.

“Is this some kind of a damn joke to ya!? Come on out coward!” She shouted causing her voice to echo a bit but there’s was no response still the Deadlock member looked at Ashe with a nervous expression on his face thinking something was up his leader was glancing about growling Ashe wasn’t clearly enjoying this so-called prank she thought someone was pulling.

“Get over here and help me find this asshole!” She ordered the member who quickly got out his weapon running towards Ashe’s side back in the Deadlock Gang’s base meanwhile the remaining members along with B.O.B were all sitting at a table playing a card game with each other one of them would each occasionally ask about what Ashe was dealing with outside but other than that they were focused on the game. When about five minutes went by they turned their heads hearing the screams of Ashe and the other member B.O.B got out of his seat and walked over to Ashe wondering what was going on. 

Seeing B.O.B walk over Ashe pointed outside and shouted “B.O.B there is a giant robot outside! Do something about him!”

Hearing the order made the Omnic rush outside quickly stopping in his tracks his hand turned into a gun and aimed it at a giant red Cybertronian with horns on his head hearing B.O.B looked outside he looked at him being a little confused at first.

“Is this what those humans call an Omnic?” The Cybertronian asked B.O.B watched him carefully being locked onto his target getting ready to fire at any moment in case one wrong move happens Ashe watched while hiding behind a crate seeing that nothing was happening she took out a stick of dynamite along with a lighter preparing to light the explosive. 

Seeing that this Cybertronian means no harm so far the weapon turned back into B.O.B’s hand he turned around ready to walk back into the base until Ashe threw the dynamite towards the Cybertronian she got out her shotgun aiming at the flying dynamite she pulled the trigger the Cybertronians eyes widen as he quickly turned into the form of the red car that was parked outside of the base and drove a good distance away from the dynamite’s explosive range he turned watching the bullet hit the dynamite causing it to explode thankfully nothing was harmed during the explosion. 

He turned back into his robot form stomping over near the entrance he watched B.O.B walk into the Deadlock Gang’s base he crouched down and stomped in after the Omnic causing Ashe to quickly backup shakingly aiming her shotgun at him “You let that thing in B.O.B!?” Shouted Ashe. 

“Hey, it’s not like I was going to attack you guys! Because that was something a Decepticon would do but it doesn’t excuse you for trying to hit me with an explosive.” The Cybertronian folded his arms being angry at Ashe for that.

“...No, no, no wait don’t tell me… You’re one of those robots that turn into stuff? Ha! I must be dreaming again huh B.O.B?” Ashe chuckled looking at B.O.B who was staring at Ashe then back at the Cybertronian before looking back at Ashe the amusement on Ashe’s face slowly turned into unfazed one. 

“Name’s Cliffjumper I’m one of the Autobots.” The Cybertronian introduced Ashe didn’t want to believe all that was happening right now it just sounded so ridiculous but nope the stories about robots that can turn into vehicles, planes, etc? It’s all true and one is standing right in front of her rather she wants to believe it or not she took a deep breath before exhaled getting a bit hold of herself. 

“....Alright, Cliffjumper or whatever you’re name is explain what are you doing near and inside our hideout?” Ashe asked folding her arms. 

“I’m trying to meet up with the other Autobots since we all got separated a while back I’m also searching for the Iacon Relics that were scattered around the planet if those fell into the wrong hands it could lead to lots of trouble which is why we make sure the Decepticon’s don’t get their greedy hands on them,” Cliffjumper answered. 

“Uh-Huh, and what are exactly Decepticons?” Asked Ashe raising a brow.

“Decepticon’s are an evil group of Cybertronian who will do anything for power they’re led by Megatron and thanks to the war he caused we were forced to leave our planet Cybertron… If there were any Decepticon’s were I would sure love to give them a good pounding!” Cliffjumper punched his fist into his hand, Ashe listened to him not knowing if she should just even believe all of this stuff since it just sounded so ridiculous to her. 

“Riiight well… There’s no any of Iacon what you call them here so why don’t you continue searching for your so-called Autobot friends and never step foot near our territory again how does that sound?” She said raising her shotgun. 

Cliffjumper gave her a small glare.

“Look if you just want me to leave you can just say something no need to try and threaten me.” 

“Threatening is how things work around here my friend… Now if you don’t move along I will make sure that a bullet goes straight through your forehead if you know what’s good for ya!” She threaten aiming the shotgun at Cliffjumper’s forehead 

“PFFT, You think a tiny little bullet is gonna harm me like that? It’ll just probably scratch the paint job on me maybe try getting some Decepticon’s after me I sure would love to mess with them,” Cliffjumper laughed off her threat stomping out of the Deadlock Gang’s base he turned back into his vehicle mode driving off down the road Ashe watched him placing one hand on her side giving him a glare as he left B.O.B walked towards her side looking at her for any orders.

“B.O.B if there are really more of those robot’s out there then I ain’t going to be happy about all this nonsense.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it's been a while since I updated this but recently I wanted to see if I can make a fic where I can get to 2,000 words and why not do that by adding another chapter to this story?


End file.
